the red fox
by super kawaii usagi
Summary: Dr.Robotnix has a daughter named Christina, and with her help he finally captures Sonic, Kunckles, and Shadow. Feeling bad for what she has caused, she decides to set them all free in the middle of an experiment, that turns her into a fox.
1. Arrival

Hi everyone. Here the disclaimer. I don't own Sonic or any of the character, but I do own Christina so yeah. One more thing, this story can also be found on : http/ I wrote it, so I didn't copy it.

It had been a rough two months for Christina, it as hard to gather all of the things her father needed to finish his machine. He had told Christina after finishing this project that things would go back to normal for their family. Ever since her mother died his life was only filled with catching that blasted Sonic the Hedgehog, he never had time for her anymore, that was the only reason she agreed to help him.  
Everything was completed when he suddenly told her to check on the animals. Christina had never really seen those animals her father was obessed with, so she was shocked to see what condition they were in.  
She went into the small dark room he kept them in, it was only three cages, that were there but they were so tiny. She could only see the small blue hedgehog labeled Sonic, he was unconicous and looked as if he were beaten to death. When she saw this she was almost brought to tears.  
" Christina, is everything ready ?" asked the impatient Dr Robonic, " Yes father, I mean, doctor" said Christina " Well then let us begin." he said, He began to push some buttons, and then the computer began to make strange noises The screen of the computer then read, " Power Overload, this computer will self-distruct in 20 seconds." Dr.Robotnic quickly ran to the excape pod, pressed the button, and stepped inside. He had made the pod too small, and didn't want get out, so he left his daughter to die.

Two weeks later...  
Sonic sat on the couch looking at tv, the news was on.  
" Hm...serves Dr.Robotnic right, I don't think he'll ever learn." he said. The door then opened to reveal an out of breath Tails." Sonic, come quick I've found something " he said.  
They both ran to Tails' airplane to find a female fox inside.  
" I just found her here. Is she dead ?" said the concerned fox. Sonic jumped into seat to examine her more. She was crimson all over and dressed in what looked like a ripped whit coat, and around her neck was a necklace that read Christina. Suddenly she opened her green eyes.  
As she opened her eyes all she saw was blue, but she heard them speaking. " Look she's awake." said one of them, " Lets get her into the house


	2. danger unknown

Well its the second chapter, I can't believe I actually had time to type this . Well here it is, please review after reading this, and if you have something not so nice to say, try to put it in a nice way.  
Thanks for reading,  
super kawaii usagi  
'thinking'  
" speaking"

It had been an hour since Sonic and Tails found the girl she had woken up since then, but remained silent and watchful, as if she didn't trust them, so they decided to get some help. Tails called his good friend Amy over, the hyper pink hedgehog always seemed to have answers for their problem, and she had tons of spare clothes.

Sonic P.O.V  
' This is so boring, to think I coulda been out havin' the time of my life, but yet I'm here stuck in the house watching over some strange clumsy girl. I tried to tell Tails that she was just some loon and that we should leave her alone but he said,  
" Sonic don't be so mean." Whatever as least she's pretty. '

The doorbell rang and Tails quickly opened the door, and without so much as a hello Amy ran over and jumped on Sonic as usual. " Oh Sonic, I knew you would warm up to me!" she screamed in his ear. " What do you think this is, some kinda date ?" Sonic said while trying to pull the over happy girl away from him. " Well that's why I'm here, isn't it ?" she said as her face began to grow dim. Then Tails walked up behind them, " No, well you see, I called you here because I need your help Amy. I found this girl, she has no clothes, and she refuses to speak to us. So I thought maybe, you being a girl and all, you could maybe get throught to her." said Tails. " Hmm...I don't know, I'll do it if you get me a date with Sonic." she said happily. " Its a deal" said Tails shaking Amy's hand. "WHAT, ARE SERIOUS!" said Sonic dropping to his knees, " I can't believe this. Tails you better be gald I'm your friend. I'll do it, lets just get this over and done with." said Sonic with a great pout.  
Amy gave Christina clothes and let her dress in a seprate room so they could wait on her, but it was taking longer than expected. So Amy went into the room to see if something was wrong only to find an open window and no Christina.

Christina walked down the streets of the city already, she wanted to find out how to be human again, and most importantly where her father was. The city was crowded with many people so she decided to take the less crowed alleyway.

Christina P.O.V  
' I'm sorry to leave without saying anything, but I gotta find out what happened to me. Normal humans just don't turn into animals, its just not right. I wonder where my father is, and why he would allow something like this to happen to me, it must be a greater purpose, but what could it be ? It sure is dark here, maybe avoiding all those creatures was a bad idea. '

Christina continued walked until suddenly someone grabbed onto her shirt. She quickly turned around to see a badly beaten cat, he was bleeding pretty badly and hung close to her. As she tried to pull him away with a free arm her grabbed onto it and pulled her in closer and mumbled into her ear. " Beware, he is here. Please..." before he got to finish the rest of his sentence he was flung into a wall. Christina ran to his aid but was pushed into a wall and sank down to the ground from the impact.  
She opened her eyes, and realized her feet weren't touching the ground, as she began to panic she felt a hot breath blow at her face. She faced forward only to see red eye and gasped. Then the mysterious figure spoke, " Well well, what do we have here ? A new face, I've never seen you around, where do you come from ? "  
Christina thought quickly and thought up a lie, " From one of the smaller villages, I just moved here. "  
Then he spoke again, " I'll be easy on you since you don't know the rules, these streets are mine, trespass cause when you do I will be waiting. What is your name, girl ? "  
She looked away and then said," Christina."  
" Well Christina, that is my only warning to you. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to that pretty face."  
Footsteps approached fast so he let her go quickly and left. She fell and landed on her botton still shaken from the strange creature. Then another voice came, "You sure do have a way of getting in trouble." she turned her head to see Sonic standing on top of the building she was leaning against.  
" Lets just go." he said grabbing her arm and walking into the familiar lights of the busy city street. Christina still didn't trust the strange blue hedgehog, but walked closer sensing the danger of the unknown menace.


	3. new friends and new lies

. Here's the new chapter.

Christina P.O.V.  
" Hi guys, look whose back." said the blue stranger as we both entered the house. The house was pretty big for being owned by a bunch of animals. I continued to look around the house as one they called Sonic pulled me further though the house. Everything was calm until a pink flash crashed into us a sent us flying back into the living room.

"SONIC!" yelled Amy. "What now, I told I would keep my end of the deal, what are you mad at now, Amy?" said Sonic helping him and Christina off of the ground. "What were you doing so close to her!" said the angry pink hedgehog. "Oh, is that all Amy. If you really must know, she just went through a traumatic experience, Shadow could've killed her, I'm just offering a little...support." said Sonic "Oh really, is that true?" asked Amy moving closer to the crimson fox. "Well...I guess so..." said Christina quietly." Oh, okay. Hi my name is Amy, I'm Sonic future wife." said Amy extending a gloved hand to Christina. "WHAT! Amy, you know it's not good to lie!" yelled sonic jumping in the way.  
Christina moved around him and shook her hand, "My name is Christina, charmed I'm sure. Do you happen to have anything to eat here, I'm starving." said Tina (Tina for short.) "Of course." said Amy pulling her away from Sonic.  
Women, can't live with em' can't live without em' thought Sonic as he followed behind the two chatting females.

The days the followed were very busy for Tina, the girls, Amy and Cream, wanted to take her shopping for clothes. Two months later they then decided to get her job as a waitress in a new restaurant that made the waitresses skate. She thought everything was going well, she even decided to give up her troubled past for a new peaceful future as a fox until one day...

" Christina, customer at table five! "Yelled the manger." I'm on my way! Christina yelled back. She got to the table to find a strange black and red hedgehog with his eyes closed. "Hi, welcome to Skaters', the restaurant where we keep things rolling. Are you ready to order now? "Said Christina. He opened his eyes, and looked at her shocked expression. "Its...its you from two months ago." "Yes, bet you didn't think you'd see me again, Christina." he responded. "Wha...what do you want?" she asked trying to keep her cool. "You're nervous, I wouldn't do anything in the middle of public, be calm." he said. "Just answer my question please." she quietly demanded. "Meet me in the alley where we met tonight." he said. "Why should I, after all I don't know you." she said getting angry. "Oh, don't be that way, I know you. In fact we go way back, I knew your father you know." she gasped and said." Well he is in the past." " Don't be so sure, even if there's a chance that he is dead, wouldn't you're friends love to hear about your past, how you helped to capture them so many times, that your father is the evil scientist." he said, and wide smile spreading across his face. "Okay, fine I'll meet you there. Just please keep this quiet." she said" That's what want to hear, just remember to come alone, and keep this secret." he said, getting up and leaving the restaurant. A tear went down her cheek as she thought of being rejected by her new friends; they would never forgive her from keeping such a secret from them. They might even think she was still trying to help her father. "Christina! Hello are you there. Customer at table eight!" yelled the manager. She quickly wiped away the tear and got back to work.


End file.
